Lantern Corps
The Lantern Corps is a theme file that establishes the founding of each emotional spectrum group. For more details, membership lists, and so on you would need to go to that specific corps organization page if they have one. Blue Lantern Corps The Blue Lantern Ring is powered by hope. REST TBA... Green Lantern Corps The Green Lantern Ring is powered by will or willpower. REST TBA... Indigo Tribe The color indigo is compassion, this is what powers the Indigo Lantern Rings. REST TBA... Orange Lantern Corps The Orange Lantern Ring is powered by avarice or greed. There can only be one, but the controller of the ring - Agent Orange - can share his power with others when in his own best interest. There is a peace treaty between the Keeper of the Orange Light and the Guardians that was set about a Millennia ago. This treaty stipulated that as long as the Keeper of the Orange Light kept it buried deep beneath the surface of Okaara, then the Vega system would be outside the jurisdiction of the Green Lantern Corps. Currently, the power is still buried, and the Vega system is still outside of the Green Lantern Corps jurisdiction as a result. Red Lantern Corps The Red Lantern Ring is powered by rage. The Red Lantern Corps were founded by Atrocitus, and the rings formed through the blood of demons and blood magics. As a result, the power it comes with is at a cost. Many that first obtain such a ring have no control over their rage, blinded by it they cannot communicate. It takes extreme strength of will or great love to overcome the blind rage of the this raw, tainted power. Those that are weaker must go through a ritual to obtain clarity of mind to be more than mindless animals, otherwise unless released for a specific mission, they are kept like rabid dogs on leashes. There base is the planet Ysmault, the former prison for the demons whose blood not powers the rings. The corps are lead by Atrocitus, with his second in command being Bleez. Only those that have the power to overcome the raw, tainted power of the ring or have undergone the ritual to obtain clarity of mind may be applied. Sinestro Corps The Parallax entity is a space parasite - the embodiment of fear. It was imprisoned within the Central Power Battery on Oa, which is the cause for the Green Lantern Corps' weakness against yellow which is the color of the fear spectrum. After Thaal Sinestro was found guilty of crimes while using the Green Lantern Ring, he was banished by the Guardians to the Universe of Qward in the Antimatter Universe. However, when he returned it was with a power ring which permitted him to wield yellow energy. Currently, the Sinestro Corps consists of one party: Sinestro. Star Sapphire Corps The Zamarons was searching for someone worthy to become their Queen, to control the Violet Light through a special crystal that formed on the planet they settled on. They chose Carol Ferris. The problem is, her love was so great for Hal Jordan that she did not wish to leave Earth. It was not difficulty to trick the new Star Sapphire into thinking Hal was her enemy because of the unstable power of the crystal. This plan backfired however as Star Sapphire became obsessed with punishing him rather than leaving him behind. Eventually the Zamarons had to give up on their Queen, but could not separate her from the crystal. They did however try to wipe her mind of her memories of them. Still, the damage was done and they were without a worthy leader. Currently, there is only one member of the Star Sapphire Corps: Star Sapphire. The rings have not been created and there is only the one crystal, which is up to Carol to master or be consumed by, to take her position of Queen or not, or even to found a Corps. How the crystal develops and changes, will be up to her love and inner strength. Category:Theme